Star Diaries: The Sailor Zodiacs
by Princess Luna1
Summary: Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, and Chibi-usa mysteriously disappeared some months ago. New Sailor Senshi, New Villains, time travel.
1. Diary One: The Age of Aquarius

Diary One: The Age of Aquarius  
  
(Translated from Japanese)  
  
January 23  
  
"Mercury...Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Mars...Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Jupiter...Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Venus... Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
With my blue-green eyes I watched the Sailor Senshi throw everything they had at a huge,  
  
purple, scaly youma. They had injured it severely, and usually this would have been the time when  
  
Super Sailor Moon would finish it off. But Super Sailor Moon was gone. She and her partner in  
  
romance and figting evil, Tuxedo Kamen-sama, had been missing for seven months, two weeks,  
  
and three days. No one knew why or where they had gone, but one thing was clear: the Sailor  
  
Senshi were nothing without a leader. I was destined to become that leader. Anyway, back to the  
  
battle. All of the Senshis' efforts were in vain. It was time for me to reveal myself. After tucking a  
  
strand of long, wavy, sea-green hair behind my ear, I smoothed out my aqua sailor suit and  
  
jumped out from the shadows of Tokyo Tower.  
  
"AQUARIUS WATERFALL...CASCADE!!" I shouted as a gigantic waterfall shot out of  
  
my ocean blue trident . The monster dissolved into a pile of stardust, and the wind carried it away.  
  
The Senshi were dumbfounded. For a while, they all just stared at me. Finally, Sailor Venus  
  
spoke.  
  
"Wow! You came just in time!" she sighed in relief.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sailor Mars.  
  
"Where did you come from?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Sailor Mercury.  
  
"I am called Sailor Aquarius." I replied to the first question, "Right now, I can't tell you  
  
my origins or you wouldn't believe me. But I was summoned to be your new leader--until Super  
  
Sailor Moon returns--by my cat Tsuki." At the sound of her name, my golden talking cat  
  
appeared. She had eyes that matched mine, and a silver crescent moon on her forehead. Tsuki was  
  
the one who first told me that I was a Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Sailor Aquarius, would you happen to know where Super Sailor Moon and Tuxedo  
  
Kamen-sama went?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Sorry. I don't know anything about their disappearance." I answered.  
  
"Tsuki, would you by any chance, be related to Sailor Moon's cat Luna or my cat  
  
Artemis?" Sailor Venus asked my cat.  
  
"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Tsuki, "Artemis is my brother! May I please see him?"  
  
"Of course! We can go tomorrow." she smiled. At that, everyone de- transformed,  
  
including me.  
  
"My name is Minako Aino." said Venus, "And these are Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, and  
  
Makoto Kino--we just call her Mako-chan.  
  
"I'm Jeshika Tomasu. Nice to meet you all." I shook their hands. This looked like the  
  
beginning of a great friendship.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
January 24  
  
At Minako's house, we went straight to her room. The bed was halfway covered with  
  
stuffed animals. Right in the middle of them was Artemis, fast asleep. Minako tapped Artemis  
  
lightly to wake him up. Artemis yawned and opened his eyes to see two teenage girls staring at  
  
him.  
  
"All right, Minako, you'd better have a good excuse for waking me up!" he growled,  
  
"And who are you??"  
  
"Oh, this is my new friend Jeshika. She just moved here." Minako introduced me,  
  
"Anyways, I woke you up because there's someone very special here to see you!" Tsuki stepped  
  
out from behind me and hopped onto the bed.  
  
"Tsuki?"  
  
"Artemis!"  
  
"Is it really you?"  
  
"Of course it is, silly!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know!!" said an angry female voice. We turned around to see  
  
Luna in the doorway, looking very, very steamed.  
  
"Look, it's--it's not what you think, L-Luna! Really!" Artemis stuttered.  
  
"I knew it! I knew Diana wasn't really ours! She's--she's hers! Hers and yours! Who is she  
  
anyway?!" screamed Luna.  
  
"Um, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm Tsuki, and you must be Luna. I've  
  
heard so much about you! You have most definitely trained the Sailor Senshi well." Tsuki smiled  
  
nervously. Luna ignored Tsuki's compliment. She looked so upset, as if she thought my guardian  
  
was replacing her. Though I was just as clueless as Tsuki as to who Diana was.  
  
" Listen Luna," Artemis began, "Tsuki is just my--"  
  
"I don't care what she is to you!" Luna interrupted, "You can fool around all you want,  
  
but I'm going to continue searching for Super Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen- sama!" She  
  
dashed out the door, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Luna, I can explain! Luna!" Artemis called.  
  
"Let her go. We can tell her everything when she's not so angry." I said  
  
"I don't get it. She's not usually this emotional." sighed Artemis, Luna acted exactly the  
  
same way when Diana showed up; only everyone thougt I was having an affair with a nun. A nun!  
  
"oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Minako sweat-dropped ^_^ ; with her left eyebrow  
  
twitching.  
  
"Who is Diana?" I asked.  
  
"Diana is Luna's and my daughter. She came from the future to be Chibi- usa's  
  
companion," Artemis explained.  
  
Minako changed the subject by telling Artemis about how I'm Sailor Aquarius, and that I  
  
would be replacing Sailor Moon for awhile. The white cat seemed a bit relieved, but I could tell  
  
he was feeling awful about what just happened. I'm sure it'll all work out...soon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
January 26  
  
Luna hasn't been talking to Artemis ever since the "Tsuki" incident occurred! I'm really  
  
starting to worry about them. But more crucial things have been going on: on top of Super Sailor  
  
Moon and texedo Kamen-sama missing, me having to be the new leader, and Luna being so angry  
  
at Artemis, Tsuki, and even me, we have a new enemy!! It all started this afternoon when Minako  
  
called the Sailor Senshi and I from the arcade. One of the games was going crazy! Time to  
  
transform! I took out my shiny aqua morphing pen with this symbol (?) on it, tossed it to the  
  
skies, and shouted out the magic words:  
  
"AQUARIUS ZODIAC POWER...MAKE UP!"  
  
I was literally lifted into the air as my body became a sparkling mass of blue-green energy.  
  
I was wrapped in aqua ribbons as my sailor uniform splashed onto me in all the colors of the sea.  
  
A golden tiara with an aquamarine in the center appeared on my head. Finally, my Aquarius  
  
Trident formed, and my hand subconsciously gripped the smooth weapon, the only thing that  
  
could actually destroy these new monsters.  
  
I rushed into the arcade. The rest of the Senshi were already there, fending off the youma  
  
as long as they could. It was a huge, black and yellow robot covered with all kinds of gadgets.  
  
Most of the other people were safe outside of the building, but the evil robot apparently wasn't  
  
interested in the people's energy, just us.  
  
"I WILL DESTROY THE SAILOR SENSHI!!" the robot said as he attempted to shoot a yellow  
  
laser at Sailor Venus.  
  
"Not while I'm around!" I shouted, and stopped the laser with my trident.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU??!?" shrieked the robot mechanically.  
  
"That's for me to know, and for you to learn right now! " I replied, "I am protected by the  
  
constellation Aquarius, and I stand for peace and dreams! The first of the 12 Sailor Zodiacs and  
  
the new leader of the Sailor Senshi! SAILOR AQUARIUS!!!"  
  
"I CHANGED MY MIND, I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU  
  
ALL ANYWAY.... GAME OVER!!!!!!!!'' I could see his computer eyes aiming at us.  
  
"Not if I destroy you first!!" before the mean machine could even thrust its fatal powers  
  
at us I quickly pointed the Aquarius Trident at it. "AQUARIUS WATERFALL...CASCADE!!"  
  
Once again, the trident produced a turquoise waterfall. First the robot rusted, then it turned into a  
  
mound of stardust that blew away in the breeze.  
  
As the stardust was still blowing away, the wind suddenly became stronger! We all  
  
screamed in surprise. The remaining stardust swirled with the wind like a sandstorm. At the time,  
  
we had no idea what was going on. That is, until the wind died down and the real youma was  
  
revealed. It was a woman, Just sitting there on the top of the busted game machine. Everything  
  
about her was black: long, long, black hair, midnight eyes, and a flowing back dress with a black  
  
cape  
  
"Well, well, well. I thought I'd run into you." she said.  
  
"Who are you?!?" Sailor Venus and I said both demanded. The woman jumped down  
  
from her perch, and stared at us coldly. Her eyes had no shine to them at all. They were just dark,  
  
lifeless holes in her head. It was kinda creepy.  
  
"If you must know, they call me Mistress Cassandra, the future queen of the Black Hole  
  
Empire. I've heard of you Sailor Senshi and your spotless record of fighting evil. I came to pay  
  
you a little, shall we say, visit; and to give you a message: If you know what's good for you,  
  
you'll stay out of the way of my getting the Zodiac Gems. Oh and by the way, GameBot was just  
  
a test to see how powerful you are, and I can see already that you don't have a chance against my  
  
good youma!"  
  
At that, Mistress Cassandra disappeared in a cloud of black and violet smoke, laughing  
  
just like all those classic villains on TV.  
  
"'Black Hole Empire'?" echoed Sailor Mercury.  
  
"'Zodiac Gems'?" pondered Sailor Mars.  
  
When I heard the words "Zodiac Gems" again, I reached into my sailor outfit and felt for  
  
the aquamarine pendant that I wore around my neck at all times. Tsuki had given it to me when  
  
she told me that I was a Sailor Senshi. Could that be one of the Zodiac Gems that Mistress  
  
Cassandra was talking about? And what about the "Black Hole Empire"? What kind of plans does  
  
that evil woman have? All I know is, she was wrong about us not having a chance against her.  
  
Tsuki has already told me that eleven more Sailor Zodiacs are coming, and that their powers will  
  
be three times stronger than those of the Inner Senshi. I hope they come soon, though. We're  
  
gonna need all the help we can get!  
  
(end of Diary One) | | 


	2. Diary Two: Pisces Makes A Big Splash

Diary Two: Pisces Makes a Big Splash  
  
(Tranlated from Japanese)  
  
February 22  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My name is Reira Musaa. I'm in the middle of 9th grade at Crossroads High, and I  
  
just turned 15 yesterday. I know no one would believe me if I told them a talking cat made  
  
me start this diary, or that I'm now officially a Champion of Justice, but it's the honest  
  
truth. Really! Kami-sama! I even have to convince myself that what happened today  
  
wasn't a dream. But I'm getting way ahead of myself here. I need to start from the  
  
beginning, so here goes.   
  
I had finally signed up for the swim team at school, and today was my first meet.  
  
As soon as the bell rang for class to be over, I ran to the locker room and quickly changed  
  
into my red, white and blue bathing suit, then stepped into the gym. The swimming pool  
  
was enormous! The clear, blue water was so inviting, I wanted to just dive right in! But  
  
instead, I looked around at my teammates, maybe my future new friends. One girl caught  
  
my eye immediately, because she had blue hair! It was even shorter than mine, which is  
  
brown and shoulder-length. The girl also had big, dark blue eyes that matched her  
  
swimsuit. She was just sitting there alone at the edge of the pool, so I walked up to her  
  
and introduced myself.  
  
"Hi! I'm Reira."  
  
"Oh! Nice to meet you. My name is Ami. You're the new swim team member  
  
aren't you?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
The coach blew his whistle. It was time for us to begin. We started by swimming  
  
some freestyle strokes back and forth. Then we were timed on how fast we could do it.  
  
Ami and I had the best timing! When we took our break, I was about to find out the real  
  
reason we were both such extraordinary swimmers...  
  
Suddenly, dark clouds covered up the sun, and this mega wind storm formed a  
  
funnel in the pool. Everyone screamed and headed for the shower building, where it was  
  
safe, everyone except Ami. I ran out to get her out of there, but instead of listening to me  
  
she just stood there, as a youma that seemed to be made of the water jumped out from the  
  
funnel! Then Ami took a strange looking pen from her bag, and yelled out:  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!"  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched my new friend transform instantly into...  
  
Sailor Mercury?!?!? I had heard of the Sailor Senshi, but until today I never thought they  
  
really existed. With my mouth wide open I stared at her as she formed a bubble with her  
  
own two hands and said: "Shabon...Spray!" Immediately the area filled up with a thick  
  
white fog. When the fog cleared, I saw Sailor Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and a new senshi I  
  
had never seen before, standing right above us on the gym's glass roof! The new Sailor  
  
Senshi opened up one of the panes, and they all jumped through it, landing perfectly onto  
  
the four corners of the pool.  
  
"Who are you guys supposed to be??" screeched the water youma.  
  
"I'm glad you asked that!" shouted the aqua-haired senshi, "For peace and dreams!  
  
A pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Aquarius! And in the name of the Water Bearer, I  
  
shall punish you!" (Wherever Sailor Moon is, I guess this Sailor Aquarius is trying to  
  
replace her.)  
  
"Yeah right," said the youma, "like you could possibly beat me! Dark Jet  
  
Stream!!" A black water spout shot out of the youma's blue liquid hands.  
  
"I'll handle this job!" said Sailor Mars with confidence, "Mars...Flame Sniper!"  
  
She shot a large arrow made of fire at the youma.  
  
"Foolish girl!" laughed the youma as it put out the burning arrow with its Dark Jet  
  
Stream attack, "Don't you know that water power will always have the advantage over  
  
fire?"  
  
"Then how about water vs. water?" suggested Mercury, "Mercury...Aqua  
  
Rhapsody!!" Sailor Mercury played a beautiful melody on a sky blue harp that made  
  
water come towards the youma.  
  
"This doesn't look good..." I thought, still hiding beneath the showers, unseen by  
  
the Sailor Senshi and the youma.  
  
The youma used Mercury's power to make its own attack even stronger , and  
  
threw the massive tidal wave at the Senshi, leaving them all soaked.  
  
"I wish I could do something to help them," I whispered to myself.  
  
"You can, Reira," said a voice behind me.  
  
"Hn?" I snapped around to see a yellow cat with a silver crescent moon on her  
  
forehead, "How did you know my name? And how come you can talk??"  
  
"There's no time to explain. The Senshi need you! Now take this pen and say  
  
'Pisces Zodiac Power Make Up'!"  
  
The salmon colored pen was warm, as if it had energy flowing all throughout it. As  
  
I held onto it, the symbol on it (i) began to glow bright green. I threw it into the air and  
  
yelled: "PISCES ZODIAC POWER....MAKE UP!!"  
  
My swimsuit was replaced with an orangey-pink sailor outfit with a seaweed- green  
  
bow in the front and back. On my feet were cute high-heeled sandals with criss-crossed  
  
straps that matched my sailor suit. In my hand was a green whip with a tiny fish shape at  
  
the very tip. Finally, I faced the youma.  
  
"Nani?!? I thought I got all of you!" Apparently the youma was shocked to see  
  
me.  
  
"Well, I just came into the picture!" I exclaimed, "I am the protector of  
  
sea-dwelling creatures: Sailor Pisces! Um...PISCES ...FISH WHIP!"  
  
Wh-pshe!!  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" whined the youma.  
  
"Hey, that was fun! I'm gonna do it again! PISCES FISH WHIP!"  
  
Wh-pshe! Wh-pshe! Wh-pshe!  
  
"Ahhh! Stop it!!" pleaded the youma.  
  
"No way! We're just getting started! Now, Sailor Aquarius!"  
  
Aquarius was just dry enough to power up her trident and finish the youma off.  
  
"AQUARIUS WATERFALL CASCADE!!"  
  
The youma cried out in pain as it was turned to stardust and then dissolved in the  
  
pool.  
  
"Ewww...I don't wanna swim in that!" I voiced in disgust.  
  
"Those are some pretty incredible powers you have, Sailor Pisces," Mercury  
  
commented.  
  
"Thanks...Ami,"  
  
"How did you know who she is???" everyone said in unified shock.  
  
"I guess since I know who you are, you should know who I really am," Somehow  
  
I was able to de-transform back to my original self.  
  
"Reira?!?!?" Mercury gasped, "How long have you known that you're Sailor  
  
Pisces?"  
  
"Since that talking cat over there told me just now," I replied, pointing to the gold  
  
cat.  
  
"All right! Another Sailor Zodiac!" cheered Sailor Aquarius, "That's like,  
  
psycadelic, man!"  
  
We all gave her a funny look.  
  
"A-Ano...ano ne...Peace out?" She flashed a peace sign while a sweat drop ran  
  
down her face. We were still giving Aquarius a funny look, but we shrugged off her  
  
strange dialogue as the rest of the Senshi de-transformed.  
  
I saw that Sailor Aquarius was now wearing denim bell-bottoms (hey, they're  
  
making a comeback!), a tie-die T-shirt, 3-inch rainbow platform shoes (I have no idea how  
  
she was able to walk in those), peace-sign earrings, and a daisy behind each ear. Is this girl  
  
some kind of 21st century hippie or what?  
  
"By the way, I'm Jeshika, and this is Tsuki my guardian," Aquarius identified  
  
herself and her cat. She also introduced me to Minako (Venus), Mako-chan (Jupiter), and  
  
Rei (Mars). Of course, I already knew Ami.  
  
"What did you say your name was again?" Rei inquired.  
  
"Reira, but my friends call me Rei-chan. I guess you all can call me that too."  
  
"No way! That's my name!!" Rei argued, "Right, minna?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right!" Minako realized, "This'll be so confusing,"  
  
"Well, I've been called Rei-chan my entire life!" I shouted.  
  
"So have I!" Rei snapped, "I don't think my friends have to give you my name!"  
  
"It's my name too, and they call me that if they want to!!"  
  
We continued arguing for about five minutes, then ended up sticking our tongues  
  
out at each other.  
  
"This looks familiar..." I heard Minako say.  
  
"Oh great, another Usagi," sighed Makoto.  
  
"Just when I thought there was peace in this group...Groovy." groaned Jeshika.  
  
Before I finally decided to go home, Tsuki told me to write everything in this  
  
diary. She said it would help me blow off steam without hurting anyone. Well, there are a  
  
lot of ways I'd like to hurt Rei (I'd curse her name if it wasn't also mine!!). I don't like her!  
  
I don't like her at all!!  
  
  
  
February 24  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I think Rei hates me. That makes sense; I hate her back! She's stubborn, bossy, and  
  
she has my name!! Which, in a way, is a bit insulting. I know it sounds stupid to get so  
  
ticked off because of a name, but I'm Rei-chan! She's depriving me of my own identity! All  
  
anger aside, Tsuki says that this diary is also for Sailor Business, so this is basically what  
  
happened at the meeting today:  
  
We were at Rei's (gag!) temple, where I met three more talking cats: Luna,  
  
Artemis, and Diana. Luna just kept glaring at Artemis and Tsuki the whole time, and poor  
  
little Diana didn't want anything to do with it at all. The cats most definitely had some kind  
  
of problem with each other, but I decided it wasn't any of my concern to ask about it. I  
  
looked around. Someone seemed to be missing.  
  
Strange, I thought, All of the Sailor Senshi are here...  
  
"So where's that cutie Chibi-usa?" Jeshika asked.  
  
"Oh, poor Chibi-usa missed her parents so much," Ami replied, "She went looking  
  
for them a few weeks ago, all by herself. We haven't heard from her since."  
  
"I wonder if they ever found each other?" said Mako-chan.  
  
"I hope they're all right," said Minako, biting her lower lip.  
  
"I miss them all so much!" cried Rei, "Especially, Usagi!!!" She looked a little sad  
  
right then. I almost pitied her--almost. Ami told me all about Usagi the other day. She  
  
sounded like a really nice girl. I hope I get to meet her when she's finally found.  
  
"It's okay, Rei-chan," Minako tried to comfort the now sobbing Rei, "We all miss  
  
Usagi-chan. We're going to do everything we can to find your best friend. We promise."  
  
"I know," Rei smiled sadly, drying her tears with a red scarf.  
  
"Okay, enough personal business. We need to talk Sailor Business!" Tsuki  
  
interrupted, hopping onto the center of the table.  
  
"Hey! Who made you head feline?!?" shrieked Luna angrily.  
  
"It is my duty as the guardian of Sailor Aquarius to run these meetings until Super  
  
Sailor Moon returns. I'm not trying to replace you, Luna, if that's what you're thinking."  
  
Tsuki explained tactfully.  
  
"Oh, fine," Luna sulked, "I still hate you, but go ahead," Artemis opened his mouth  
  
to say something, but decided to close it again. Tsuki just went back to what she was  
  
saying.  
  
"Jeshika and I need to take Reira back to where we came from." Tsuki continued,  
  
"In order for Reira to be able to use her full powers, I have too give her a Zodiac Gem."  
  
"What are these Zodiac Gems anyway?" Artemis inquired.  
  
"This is one of them," said Jeshika as she reached into her multi-colored beaded  
  
blouse to reveal a tiny teardrop-shaped aquamarine pendant attached to a gold chain.  
  
"Wow! It's so pretty!!" Minako marveled, her blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"Without this, my powers would be very weak," said Jeshika.  
  
"The pen I gave you will only allow you to transform and use your most basic  
  
power," Tsuki told me.  
  
"So I need one of those gems to be even stronger?" I figured.  
  
"Exactly," Tsuki confirmed.  
  
"Is that why Mistress Cassandra wants the Zodiac Gems?" Ami realized,  
  
"So she can gain more power while the Sailor Zodiacs are weakened?"  
  
"That's right, Ami," said Tsuki, "And for the safety of the gems, their location must  
  
remain a secret except to the Sailor Zodiacs,"  
  
"We understand. Right, minna?" Ami smiled.  
  
"No we don't!!!" Minako shook her head frantically, "Please tell us, Tsukiiiiii!!"  
  
"Minako's right," Makoto agreed, "We're Sailor Senshi too, and we have just as  
  
much a right to know as you!"  
  
"You can't hide it anymore, Jeshika. Please tell us where you're really from, and  
  
how we can help you protect the Zodiac Gems," Rei pleaded.  
  
"Minna, gomen ne sai," Jeshika apologized, "Believe me, not being able to tell you  
  
anything is no shindig for me either, demo it's just not safe for even the Inner Senshi to  
  
know everything until the time is right,"  
  
After that, the Inner Senshi gave up, Tsuki adjourned the meeting, and everyone  
  
went home. Tomorrow, Jeshika is taking me to her apartment, where I will finally learn all  
  
of her secrets... ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
February 25  
  
If I hadn't seen what happened today with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed  
  
it! Everything has been explained: Jeshika's weird clothes, her weird way of speaking, and  
  
most important, the Zodiac Gems.  
  
Jeshika came to my house wearing something she called a "granny gown" (It  
  
looked like something my grandma would wear to bed, but I didn't say so out loud.), a  
  
long string of love beads, and a hair wreath made of pale blue ribbons and her signature  
  
daisies. Instead of the usual rainbow platform shoes, her feet sported simple brown leather  
  
sandals.  
  
"You're not coming wearing that, are you?" asked Jeshika, as if my designer  
  
sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers were as out-of-the-ordinary as her crazy getup.  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" I argued.  
  
"Nothing," she answered mysteriously, it's just that where we're going, you'll stick  
  
out like a sore thumb, but I can probably find you something else at my pad,"  
  
"Okay..." I didn't know whether or not to take that as an insult, but decided not to  
  
say anything. I had no idea what was in store for me.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was a short walk to Jeshika's place. After climbing up like, a million stairs (the  
  
elevator was broken), we finally arrived at her apartment door. On the outside, it looked  
  
fairly ordinary. It was only when Jeshika opened the door and we stepped through her  
  
multicolored bead curtain that the magic began to happen. All I have to say is that there is  
  
a fourth dimension. It's called Time; and it can be traveled through.  
  
The room was filled with smoke (from incense) and a whole lot of hippies just like  
  
Jeshika. Even I was dressed in a long skirt, an off-white peasant blouse, and a fringed  
  
leather vest! I guess time travel has an effect on clothes. From some unseen record player  
  
the song Aquarius was playing in the background. I felt like we had stumbled into the  
  
sixties! Maybe that's why I wasn't the least bit surprised when Jeshika told me that we  
  
really had. I was definitely amazed and a little scared, but not surprised at all. Somehow I  
  
had expected this all along. So this was where Jeshika is really from: the 1960's!   
  
Jeshika seemed indifferent to all the people in her home. (I wonder if she always  
  
has parties at her place without attending them, kind like the guy from the book The Great  
  
Gatsby?) Then she spotted an irresistibly hot guy with long blond hair smoking marijuana.  
  
She stomped over to him, and glared at him angrily.  
  
"Rianu, how many times have I told you?!? " Jeshika screamed, "No pot, or no  
  
parties!" She snatched the joint from Rianu's hand and threw it out the window.  
  
"Hey! That was my last joint!" Rianu snapped, removing his purple sunglasses to  
  
reveal his cold, gray eyes.  
  
"That'll teach you that marijuana ain't groovy in my book!" Jeshika snapped back. I  
  
had never, ever seen Jeshika like this before. Then again, I've only known her for a few  
  
days.  
  
"This is knarly, man!" Rianu exclaimed, "I'm outta here,"  
  
As soon as Rianu left, I noticed a small group of people in the corner of the room,  
  
dressed all in black. One of them sat on a stool reciting poetry, while the rest of them  
  
snapped their fingers in a unified rhythm.  
  
"Hey, who let these beatniks in here?!" demanded Jeshika.  
  
"They came in with Rianu," stated a hippie girl.  
  
"Ari-gatou," she smiled sweetly to the girl, then shoved the beatniks out the door  
  
(a different door than the one we had used to come in), screaming, "Out, out, OUT,  
  
OUT!"  
  
"Gee, I'm getting the feeling you've got something against beatniks," I said with a  
  
sarcastic grin.  
  
"I can't stand them!" she growled, "They're just not with it,"  
  
"Hai..." I shrugged, "When do I get the--" Jeshika cut me off by clapping her hand  
  
over my mouth.  
  
"Don't talk about the gems out loud!" she hissed in my ear, "Oi , follow me,"  
  
Everyone else partied on as I followed Jeshika to yet another door. She took out  
  
three keys from her pocket. The first one looked fairly normal, the second was quite small,  
  
and the third key was the biggest and by far the prettiest. It was solid gold, with beautiful  
  
lines carved into it. The part of the key that would have been normally been a circle was  
  
heart-shaped, with a tiny pink crystal in the middle. I found out later that this was a very  
  
special and important key. Jeshika used the normal key to open the door, then we stepped  
  
into her bedroom. On her bed was Tsuki, sitting on a beautiful wooden box.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Tsuki impatiently. Apparently, she had been  
  
waiting a while.  
  
"Gomen ne sai, demo, that no-good bakayaro Rianu was causing trouble again!"  
  
Jeshika explained. The gold cat rolled her eyes.  
  
Too bad he isn't an enemy," she said sarcastically, "Then you could simply blast  
  
him off the planet!!"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Jeshika said, "Right now, Rei-chan needs her Zodiac Gem, in  
  
case the real enemy shows up,"  
  
Tsuki bounded off the bed and onto the blue shag carpet. Using the small key,  
  
Jeshika opened the box, which contained eleven glimmering necklaces. These were the  
  
Zodiac Gems.  
  
Jeshika picked out a chain with a charm of two crescent moons connected by a  
  
round pink jewel, and said: "This is yours,"  
  
"It's beautiful," I breathed.  
  
"It's very important that you wear it at all times," Tsuki instructed.  
  
"Of course," I nodded, and promptly put on the pendant.  
  
"The Zodiac Gems are mine!!!!!" cried an evil-looking guy as he leaped from is  
  
hiding place in the closet, in an attempt to grab the precious contents of the wooden box.  
  
Though he was dressed all in black, except for a big golden belt, I instantly recognized the  
  
villain's long blond hair and purple sunglasses.  
  
"Rianu! You're never getting the gems!" I shouted, and taking the box before e  
  
could get to it.  
  
"I knew I sensed some bad vibes from him," said Tsuki.  
  
"Those gems belong to Mistress Cassandra!" Rianu declared, and conjured up a  
  
blue youma, dressed as something between a magician and a Playboy Bunny.  
  
"Get the Zodiac Gems, Akuma-usa, and get rid of those pathetic little hippie girls!"  
  
commanded Rianu.  
  
"We are not pathetic!" I screamed.  
  
"Yeah!" Jeshika agreed, "And we're more than just hippie girls!! Come on,  
  
Rei-chan, let's transform!" We retrieved our magic pens.  
  
"AQUARIUS ZODIAC POWER...MAKE UP!"  
  
"PISCES ZODIAC POWER...MAKE UP!"  
  
We transformed together as Sailor Aquarius and Sailor Pisces.  
  
"Watch me make these prized jewels disappear!" cackled Akuma-usa, waving her  
  
magic wand over the box.  
  
"Not so fast!" I said, powering up my weapon, "PISCES...FISH WHIP!!" The  
  
sharp, pointed end of the whip struck Akuma-usa's hand, making her drop the wand.  
  
"Owww! You're gonna pay for that," the youma screeched, "And now for my  
  
famous hand-cuff trick!" She threw four thick black rings at me. I was able to dodge them,  
  
but they cuffed Sailor Aquarius' hands and feet to the wall instead!  
  
"Sailor Aquarius!" I gasped, "Gomen!"  
  
"It's okay," she said, even though it most definitely wasn't!, "Go on without me.  
  
Just don't let the Enemy get the gems, whatever you do!"  
  
Just as I had the precious box safe in my arms, I heard a too familiar voice singing  
  
in the other room:  
  
"She's got it  
  
Yeah baby, she's got it!"  
  
I thought, That sounds just like... I dashed the through the door.  
  
"Well, I'm your Venus,  
  
I'm your fire  
  
And your desire!"  
  
Sure enough, there was Minako, microphone in hand, singing and dancing on  
  
Jeshika's coffee table! (Author's note: I wrote this part just so Minako could sing this  
  
song--tee hee hee!)  
  
"Minako! How did you get here??" I demanded in shock.  
  
"We kinda followed you through the time portal! ^_^;" Mako-chan confessed.  
  
"I'm surprised it took you this long to notice we were here," was all Ami could say.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you could travel through time???" Rei asked, looking  
  
annoyed. I didn't answer her.  
  
"Where's Jeshika," asked Minako, "And what's THAT?!?!?" She was referring to  
  
Akuma-usa, who was of course, standing right behind me.  
  
"Don't ask questions, just morph and help me out here!"  
  
Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei quickly transformed into their Sailor identities. The  
  
hippies all left the apartment. The party was over for them; for us, it had just began.  
  
"Let's give 'em a magic show they won't forget!" said Sailor Jupiter, "Jupiter...Oak  
  
Evolution!!!" The green-suited Senshi twirled like an ice skater while razor-sharp oak  
  
leaves shot at Akuma-usa. But, the youma was not easily defeated. She absorbed the  
  
attack into her magician's hat, throwing the attack right back at Sailor Jupiter! She did the  
  
same thing with the rest of the Sailor Senshi, one after the other. Finally, I was the only  
  
one left. How was I supposed to beat this thing with just a whip?? I realized that I had no  
  
chance.  
  
"Concentrate, Pisces!" Tsuki coached me, "Use the gem!"  
  
"Right, the Zodiac Gem," I clutched the pendant tightly as I uttered the command  
  
for a brand-new attack: "PISCES...RED TIDE TSUNAMI!!" Out of nowhere, an  
  
immense scarlet harbor wave came charging at top speed towards Akuma-usa. The youma  
  
tried desperately to run away, but the tsunami instantly caught up with her and dashed her  
  
to pieces, which immediately turned to dust. Surprisingly, the dust and the rest of the  
  
apartment were bone dry. However, Rianu had somehow gotten a hold of the box of  
  
Zodiac Gems!  
  
"At last, the Zodiac Gems belong to the Black Hole Empire!" laughed Rianu evilly,  
  
with the box in one hand, and Sailor Aquarius' necklace in the other!  
  
"Not for long!" shouted Sailor Venus, "Sailor V Kick!" With a swift side kick, she  
  
knocked the box out of his hand and through the closed front door! The kick had loosened  
  
Rianu's grip on the aquamarine pendant, and Sailor Jupiter caught it just in time.  
  
"You baka jenai!" Rianu yelled, "Who knows where they are now!" He took  
  
something from his pocket that I could have sworn looked exactly like Jeshika's fancy  
  
golden one, "Just remember, my real name is Orion, and I will be back for the two gems  
  
you've already got!" With that, he sped through the time portal.  
  
"What are we supposed to do now?" Sailor Mars asked no one in particular.  
  
"We have no choice but to travel through time, and find the Zodiac Gems before  
  
he does," Sailor Aquarius replied, holding the golden key.  
  
**End of Diary Two** 


	3. Diary Three: The Art of Being An Aries

Diary Three: The Art of Being an Aries  
  
(Translated from Italian)  
  
March 25, 1508  
  
I found the strangest thing on my way to the Sistine Chapel today. It was some  
  
kind of amulet; a gold chain with a white crystal set in a charm shaped like a ram's head. It  
  
looked valuable, so I put it on, and decided it was mine. As I did, I saw in my mind six  
  
familiar faces--just for a split second--though I don't know where or when I had seen  
  
them! I instantly forgot about it as I entered the chapel, where Michelangelo was waiting  
  
for me. I was so excited that he wanted me to model for him!  
  
"Oh good, your here, Hime," the artist welcomed me, "Now, I want you to climb  
  
up to the platform with the statue on it, and we'll get started,"  
  
"Is this going to be a nude?" I asked, semi-innocently.   
  
"Well, yes, of course," Michelangeo replied, "You're going to be Eve,"  
  
My jaw dropped. Michelangelo--the Michelangelo--wanted me to be Eve, the  
  
first--and only--perfect woman. This was unreal. Slowly, I removed my clothes and let  
  
them fall all the way down to the floor. Then, I undid my hair, which I always wear in two  
  
large coils, and let down my long, white (yes, white), curly tresses.  
  
"Hey, isn't the Sixteen Ceiling supposed to be covered with paintings of naked  
  
people?" said a blond girl down below.  
  
"It's the Sistine Ceiling, Minako," another girl with short blue hair corrected her,  
  
"and if I'm correct, it hasn't been painted yet--so keep your mouth shut,"  
  
The other five girls gasped in surprise at her last remark.  
  
"But I wanted to see pictures of naked people!" Minako whined.  
  
"Forget the pictures!" cried a brunette, "I think I saw real naked people up there!"  
  
She pointed to me. This was the last straw.  
  
"How dare you come in here and mock a great artist at work!" I screamed. My  
  
words echoed throughout the empty chapel. The six girls suddenly became quiet,  
  
hopefully realizing how rude they had been.  
  
"I'll take it from here," said Michelangelo, "Do you have permission to be here?"  
  
"The pope said that we could assist you," answered the blue-haired girl, winking  
  
vigorously at the others, "Right, everyone?"  
  
"But Ami, we don't even know the--" Minako began, but the black haired girl  
  
dressed in red nudged her hard in the stomach.  
  
"Yes we do!" she hissed through her teeth.  
  
I had a weird feeling about them. They were dressed in the latest Italian fashion,  
  
but they acted like they weren't from around here. Most of the girls were absolutely  
  
clueless as to helping out Michelangelo, especially that Minako. (I swear she is the  
  
stupidest girl I've ever met!) Ami and Reira appeared to be the only ones who knew what  
  
they were doing. Because of them, the place didn't turn into a disaster area! I think they  
  
had the most difficulty trying to keep Jeshika from painting flowers, rainbows, and the  
  
words "PEACE" and "LOVE" all over the walls!  
  
Michelangelo didn't seem to mind his guests' antics, but focused completely on his  
  
painting. I tried my best to keep still, but it wasn't easy with all the commotion going on  
  
down below. Makoto kept attempting to toss paintbrushes up to the artist. ("Hey! This is  
  
a great way to work on shooting hoops!" she would say, whatever that meant.) There was  
  
even a time when Minako spilled pigments all over the floor! Ami must have apologized a  
  
dozen times today, along wit frantically cleaning up one mess after another. I'm surprised  
  
she had any energy left for dealing with what happened next, when yet another unexpected  
  
"visitor" leaped through one of the stained glass windows, smashing the Virgin Mary to  
  
pieces!  
  
The intruder's blond hair was too long to be fashionable. He wore tight fitting  
  
black clothing, and a large gold belt around his small waist. Rei was the first to recognize  
  
him.  
  
"Orion..." she whispered calmly, but I could see flames in her violet eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Mako joined in.  
  
"Hime, Mr. Michelangelo, you might wanna get out of here," Jeshika commanded,  
  
"We'll get rid of him,"   
  
"What do you mean?!? Michelangelo's the man here! Why can't he fight this guy??"  
  
I argued. Even though they had him outnumbered six to one, the girls didn't stand a  
  
chance against this Orion.  
  
"Just get out of here, okay?" Jeshika yelled. Michelangelo hurried out the back  
  
door, but I didn't budge. Before I had a chance to grab my clothes, Orion grabbed my arm,  
  
and reached toward my chest. I slapped him hard with my free hand.  
  
"Oooh...!!" everyone said in unison, covering their eyes for a second, then they  
  
peeked through their fingers to watch the rest of the action.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, you pervert!!?" I screamed at Orion, struggling  
  
to get free, "Let go of me at once!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not after you. I just want the pretty necklace you're wearing," he  
  
said, grasping for the pendant. (As if he didn't notice that the necklace was all I was  
  
wearing!) I stopped Orion temporarily by biting his finger and kneeing him where it hurts.  
  
A chorus of "aww"s filled the chapel. While Orion was on the floor, grimacing in silent  
  
pain, Jeshika handed me a silver wand with dark brown ribbons wrapped around it. It was  
  
topped with a star displaying this symbol (^) .  
  
"Now, repeat after me," said Jeshika, "Aries Zodiac Power Make Up!"  
  
"ARIES ZODIAC POWER...MAKE UP!" I shouted.  
  
I don't know why I did what I was told so quickly. Usually, I'm the one who tells  
  
people what to do! Maybe it was the chaos and confusion that made me act without  
  
thinking, or maybe I figured that this would help. What I didn't realize was that while I  
  
was thinking, I was transforming into a completely different person! When the  
  
transformation sequence was over, my hair was back up. I was wearing a smoky gray skirt  
  
that was way too short, a skin-tight bodysuit with a matching sailor's collar and chocolate  
  
colored bows in the front and back. The six girls wore similar outfits to mine (only in  
  
different colors). I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything but watch my new  
  
friends throw awesome powers at Orion. However, Orion dodged them all and fought  
  
back with even stronger power!  
  
"Hime, why are you just standing there?? Help us!" said Rei nervously.  
  
"You mean, I have powers too?"  
  
"Yeah, just conjure up whatever you feel," she replied, then instantly got blown to  
  
the back wall by one of Orion's massive balls of force. This was more than I could take.  
  
This mad villain had to be stopped! And it was I who stopped him. Visualizing his body  
  
burnt to ashes, I felt the charm on my amulet radiate, and the attack just came to me.  
  
"ARIES...SPARK...COMBUSTION!!" I snapped my fingers, producing a small  
  
flame from my thumb. As I said the word "combustion", I thrusted the fire at Orion, and  
  
his entire body was engulfed in flames. Suddenly the fire went out, and all that was left of  
  
our enemy was a heap of fine, white sand.  
  
"You did it, Sailor Aries!" Jeshika cheered.  
  
"Sailor Aries..." I echoed, "Is that my name now?"  
  
"We all have Sailor Identities," Ami explained, "but you're still Hime Kaseino,"  
  
Magically, we changed back into our original clothes. After a few more hours,  
  
Michelangelo finished his painting (It didn't look like me at all! _;), and dismissed us  
  
from the Sistine Chapel. He said that he hoped we didn't mind, but he didn't want the six  
  
girls to work for him ever again!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rei: Great! Now how are we supposed to make a living here?  
  
Minako: It wasn't my fault...was it?  
  
Jeshika: . . .  
  
Reira: . . .  
  
Makoto: sigh Right when my shooting was getting really good!  
  
Ami: I am so, so sorry, Mr. Michelangelo! Is there any way we can make it up to you?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
March 26, 1508  
  
Rei says that in her native language, my name means "Princess of Mars". I wonder  
  
if there is some kind of connection between her and me, since Rei is Sailor Mars. Although  
  
it did just occur to me that the Sailor Senshi must be the same six people I saw in the  
  
vision I had when I first put on the strange necklace. Jeshika and Reira told me that I'm a  
  
special Senshi called a Sailor Zodiac. Apparently, I have strong supernatural powers that  
  
come from that amulet I found yesterday.  
  
Today, I met the two cats that had come with the Sailor Senshi. I had to ask them  
  
how the animals were kept hidden this whole time, and more importantly, where they  
  
learned how to talk! Ami said that two other talking cats (Luna and Diana) were left  
  
behind to search for the former leader of the Sailor Senshi, Super Sailor Moon. Tsuki and  
  
her brother Artemis came to help find and train the new Sailor Zodiacs. There are so many  
  
more to find, and Tsuki is sure that a new enemy from the Black Hole Empire will come  
  
soon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
March 30, 1508 (I think)  
  
I'll never forget the beautiful words Jeshika said right before we entered the  
  
Cosmic Time Warp:  
  
"Guardian of Time! Split the heavenly sky and open the door of time! I call upon  
  
you, the almighty God of Time, Chronos! Lead us and protect us, onward to the road of  
  
light!"   
  
As Jeshika voiced these words, we all held hands in a circle, and the wind began to  
  
blow our hair and sailor suits violently. A pink cloud of smoke surrounded us, and I felt  
  
myself rising into the air with the others. (While everyone else was excited about the next  
  
journey through time, I was marveling at the experience of weightlessness!)  
  
"Awesome," I mouthed silently to myself.  
  
In a few minutes, the smoke cleared, and a fancy silver gate decorated with the  
  
phases of the moon appeared. For some reason, it made me think of a time long ago.  
  
"I remember this gate, but--" I began.  
  
"You don't know where from?" Reira finished.  
  
"Yes... How did you know?"  
  
"That was my same reaction when I first saw the Gate of Time,"  
  
"Mine too!" exclaimed Jeshika, "Far out!"  
  
"Welcome back, Sailor Senshi," said a female voice from behind us. We spun  
  
around to see a dark complexioned girl with long green hair and bun tied in the back. She  
  
wore a black sailor suit like the ones we were wearing. In her hand was a silver rod shaped  
  
like a long version of Jeshika's time key adorned with a large garnet. Several time keys  
  
hung from a chain around her waist.  
  
"Boy, am I glad to see you, Sailor Pluto!" said Minako, giving the time guardian a  
  
big hug.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too," she smiled, "I see you found yet another Sailor Zodiac.  
  
Welcome, Sailor Aries,"   
  
"I am honored to met you, Pluto," I said, respectfully bowing my head.  
  
"Are you all ready to go through the void again?"  
  
"I gotta warn you," Reira whispered into my ear, "That time warp really messes  
  
with your mind. Last time, Minako got cabin fever and went completely psycho!"   
  
I giggled quietly at the thought.  
  
Just remember to stay together at all times in the Cosmic Time Warp," Pluto  
  
warned us, "If you get separated you'll be--"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we know we'll be 'stuck there forever,' " said Mako-chan, as if it was  
  
no big deal.  
  
"Puh-leez! We've done time warps before, and nothing's ever happened to us," said  
  
Minako.  
  
"Actually, we had to work really just to survive them!," Ami argued, "Remember  
  
the first time we went through here, and we had to face the Genie of the Time Warp?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Rei reminisced, "If it hadn't been for Ami, we would have never figured  
  
out how to beat her,"  
  
"Well, Chibi-usa had a big part in it too," Ami blushed.  
  
"I hope that when this is all over with, we can finally see Chibi-usa, Usagi, and  
  
Mamoru again," sighed Rei.  
  
Finally, Sailor Pluto opened the Gate of Time, and all of us (except Pluto, of  
  
course) entered the Cosmic Time Warp.  
  
(End of Diary Three) 


	4. Diary Four: Taurus Charges In

Diary Four: Taurus Charges In  
  
(Translated from Spanish)  
  
April 24, 1520  
  
A wave of sunlight poured into my cabin window. I pulled the quilt over my head  
  
to block it out.  
  
Why?, I thought, Why did I have to choose the cabin on the east side of the ship?  
  
"Maria! Maria, mi hija (my daughter), are you awake?" my father called as he came  
  
into my cabin.  
  
"I am now..." I replied groggily.  
  
"We raided another ship last night,"  
  
"That's great, Papi!" I exclaimed, sitting up in bed, "Did you get anything good?"  
  
"Don't I always?" Papi retrieved a gorgeous pendant with a round blue jewel set in  
  
gold circle with horns dangling from a delicate golden chain.  
  
"Oh, wow! Is this for me? I love it!"  
  
Papi put the necklace around my neck. It was warm, like his hands.  
  
"Who was the Captain of the ship?" I asked.  
  
"Some pirate with long blond hair like a woman's. I never got his name, though. It  
  
was a pretty tough fight. Apparently, he and his crew had some kind of mystical powers,  
  
but even they were only a mere challenge to the greatest Spanish pirate to sail the Seven  
  
Seas!"  
  
"And I slept through all of this?"  
  
"Chica, you could sleep through anything!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I think I'd better leave you to get dressed, and go see what Guadalupe has cooked  
  
for us today, " (Guadalupe is our cook on the ship)  
  
"Good idea," I giggled.  
  
Papi gave me a quick kiss on the forhead before going out the door. As I opened  
  
my wardrobe closet, seven girls about my age came tumbling out of it, followed by two  
  
cats! I screamed loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
"Now we're in trouble..." groaned the one with white hair.  
  
"I'm gonna kill Pluto..." growled black haired one.  
  
"Now I'm sure Sailor Pluto had no idea that the time portal would lead us here,"  
  
said the girl all in blue (even her hair was blue!), trying to calm the others.  
  
"What are you doing here, and how did you all get into my closet without my  
  
seeing you?!?" I yelled.  
  
"Is it really safe to tell her?" the blond asked the one with hair like the sea.  
  
"Of course! See, she wearing the Taurus Gem. That's probably how we ended up  
  
here in the first place!" cried one of the two brunettes.  
  
"Good observation, Reira," the other, taller brunette praised her.  
  
"What_happened_Maria??" panted my father, bursting the door open (most likely  
  
responding to my scream), "And...who are they?"  
  
"That is what I'm trying to figure out," I replied to Papi, then glared at the girls.  
  
"Sir, your daughter is a very special person, and quite important to our mission,"  
  
said (that's right, said) the golden cat, who told us her name was Tsuki, and also  
  
introduced her kitty comrade and the girls.  
  
"D-Did I just hear that cat t-t-talk?!?" (I had never seen Papi so terrified in all my  
  
life)  
  
"You certainly did," the white cat Artemis answered, "I can also speak,"  
  
Papi's jaw dropped to the floor, and so did mine.  
  
"As shocked as you are now, you'll be even more amazed when the time comes to  
  
use this," said Jeshika, the leader, handing me a small copper-brown wand with dark  
  
brown leather straps tied to it. On the top of the wand was a brown star with this symbol  
  
(_) inside of it.  
  
"What is this for?" I asked.  
  
"It's for me; at least, the Taurus Gem is," said a finely dressed pirate with an evil  
  
grin and blond hair down to his waist. The seven girls turned sheet white, as if a ghost was  
  
standing there in the doorway.  
  
"Orion?!?!" they all screeched at once.  
  
"That's impossible!" said Ami.  
  
"I thought we killed him," said Hime.  
  
"We did," Jeshika declared, "That's the scary part,"   
  
"If I'm dead," smirked Orion, "then how can I do this?" Quick as lightning, he  
  
snatched the necklaces right off of Jeshika, Reira, Hime and me, then leaped out of one of  
  
the windows.  
  
"What is it with Orion and windows?" said Minako, annoyed.  
  
"Forget the windows, we gotta save the Zodiac Gems!" shouted Jeshika,  
  
"AQUARIUS ZODIAC POWER..."  
  
"PISCES ZODIAC POWER..."  
  
"ARIES ZODIAC POWER..."  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER..."  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER..."  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER..."  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER..."  
  
"...MAKE UP!"  
  
Their bodies flashed in the colors of the sunset. Tsuki jumped onto my shoulder to  
  
turn my attention away from the rainbow light show.  
  
"You too, Maria!" she said, "Wave your wand high and say: Taurus Zodiac Power  
  
Make Up!"  
  
"TAURUS ZODIAC POWER MAKE UP?" A coppery fog surrounded me, and  
  
my head hurt so badly, I thought it was going to explode! When the fog cleared, my  
  
nightgown had been turned into a cocoa-colored sailor dress much like the ones the seven  
  
girls were now clad in. My feet displayed elaborate brown leather knee-high boots, cut in  
  
pirate style. Two magnificent bull horns had sprouted from the top of my head of long  
  
dark blue hair. The horns explained that awful headache I had had during the  
  
transformation, but they were actually quite becoming.  
  
We all climbed up to the deck after Orion, but he was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Can you track him, Sailor Mercury?" Makoto (who I suppose was now Sailor  
  
Jupiter) asked Ami.  
  
"I'll try," replied Sailor Mercury, while promptly pressing her earring to cause a  
  
clear blue mask to appear over her eyes. She also opened up a small device that I couldn't  
  
identify and started working it.  
  
"Where did you all come from, anyway?" I asked the other six girls, "You don't  
  
seem to be normal sailors,"   
  
"You're absolutely right, Maria," voiced Artemis, "They're Sailor Soldiers. And  
  
now you're Sailor Taurus,"  
  
"Actually, most of us are from centuries into the future. We traveled through time  
  
to get here," Tsuki explained, concerning my original question.  
  
"Really? But if we're soldiers," I reasoned, "shouldn't we be wearing armor instead  
  
of sailor suits?"  
  
"Hey! Never underestimate the power of a girl in a cute outfit!" said Sailor Venus,  
  
striking a pose.  
  
"I found him!" exclaimed Sailor Mercury, "The problem is that he's...underwater,"  
  
"Well, that's just fabulous!" groaned Sailor Mars, "Now how are we going to save  
  
the Zodiac Gems?"  
  
"I know!" said Sailor Aquarius, "I'll use something Tsuki taught me a long time  
  
ago...AQUARIUS SEACRAFT CREATION!" Twirling her trident like a ship's steering  
  
wheel, she made a strange, covered metal ship come up out of the water.  
  
"What the heck is that?!" Sailor Aries and I both said at once.  
  
"It's called a submarine," explained Mercury, "Where we come from, we use them  
  
for underwater travel,"  
  
"Ohhh...."  
  
After we entered the submarine, we all had to "ooh" and "ahh" at how advanced  
  
everything inside of it was! I can't even begin to describe all of the new things I saw while  
  
we were in there.  
  
This is fascinating!" said Aries, "It's so much more complex than Leonardo's crazy  
  
inventions,"  
  
"You mean to say that you actually knew Leonardo da Vinci??" said Sailor Pisces  
  
excitedly.  
  
"Sure, he was a good friend of mine," Aries replied coolly.  
  
Their conversation about famous artists was boring me, so I turned to the Inner  
  
Senshi to see what they were talking about. I learned about the puzzling disappearance of  
  
Super Sailor Moon (or Serenity "Usagi" Tsukino), Tuxedo Kamen (Mamoru Chiba), and  
  
their daughter Serenity "Chibi-usa" Tsukino who had traveled a century back in time to  
  
become the trained Sailor Senshi, Super Sailor Chibi Moon. I also heard about Luna and  
  
Diana, Artemis' future wife and daughter. There was a confusing misunderstanding  
  
between Luna and Artemis that the white cat did not want to talk about. It happened right  
  
before all this time traveling business started. I was curious to know what it was, but the  
  
Inners had moved on to another topic.  
  
No big deal, I thought, I'll just force the story out of Artemis when I can't take it  
  
anymore.  
  
Tsuki, gave me this Diary to write all my experiences as a Sailor Senshi in while  
  
the sun is still in my sign (Zodiac, that is). I could tell that three other girls had written in it  
  
before me. I tried to read it, but all the entries were all in languages I couldn't understand.  
  
(Darnit!! .)  
  
Well, night is here already! Artemis has just suggested that we get a good night's  
  
rest, since we have no clue what's in store for us tomorrow. Even now, I can feel myself  
  
falling asleep...Ahhh, glorious sleep...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
April 25, 1520  
  
This morning, when we were all awake, Jeshika took us to the submarine's fully  
  
equipped kitchen, where Makoto fixed us the most delicious breakfast I had ever tasted.  
  
Mako really is a wonderful cook--even better than Guadalupe! After we had eaten our fill,  
  
we transformed into Sailor Soldiers again. Then, as if on cue, Sailor Aquarius spotted  
  
something through one of the small but thick windows.  
  
"Look!" she cried, pointing to what she saw, "Orion must be in that black sub!"  
  
"And that must be the enemy base!" said Jupiter, referring to an elaborate but  
  
sinister looking building where the black submarine was heading to. Orion finally reached  
  
the building, connected his craft to the door, then I'm sure he stepped inside. Then, the  
  
black submarine parked itself by the building!  
  
"Should we try to get in?" I asked.  
  
"It's worth a shot," replied Mercury.  
  
Aquarius drove the submarine over to the "enemy base", and connected our door  
  
to the building's door, just as we had seen Orion do it. An inhuman voice said:  
  
"PLEASE STATE PASSWORD..."  
  
"Password? Theres a password?!" Venus shrieked.  
  
"Shh! I'll handle this," Sailor Jupiter whispered, then in a perfect imitation of  
  
Orion's voice, said: "The Sailor Senshi are brats, and Mistress Cassandra will rule the  
  
universe!"  
  
"PASSWORD CONFIRMED. WELCOME, ORION," said the voice. The door opened  
  
and we were let in.  
  
"How on Earth did you know that?" was all I could ask to keep my jaw from  
  
dropping to the floor.  
  
"Actually I just kinda guessed," she replied sheepishly.  
  
The entrance hall was all black. The floor and ceiling were black, and even the  
  
glass in the lanterns on the black wall had a dark tint to them. An eerie chill lingered  
  
through the air.  
  
"There has to be a way to find out what they're up to without their seeing us,"  
  
Sailor Mercury thought out loud.  
  
"Right as usual, Mercury. There is a way. Aries, summon your transformation  
  
wand," Tsuki commanded. Aries retrieved a silver wand much like mine from thin air!  
  
"But Tsuki, how will this help?" Sailor Aries inquired of the gold cat.   
  
"Within each Sailor Zodiac's transformation wand is a hidden power that can be  
  
used without the Zodiac Gem," Tsuki explained, "Aries, if you say 'Aries Angry Silence',  
  
the enemy will not be able to hear anything we say or do. So, as long as we keep out of  
  
sight, they won't even know we're here,"  
  
"That is sooo cool!" exclaimed Sailor Venus, "Artemis, how come we Inners don't  
  
have something like that?"  
  
"Gee, could it be because you don't need your Sailor Crystals to perform attacks?"  
  
said Artemis, rolling his eyes upwards.  
  
"Oh," Venus sweat-dropped ^_^ ; looking as dumb as she probably felt, "Okay,  
  
Aries, do your thing,"  
  
"ARIES...ANGRY SILENCE!!" she shouted, tossing her wand in the air and then  
  
catching it again.  
  
"Ar-ies!! Not so loud!" we all hissed.  
  
"It doesn't really matter now," Tsuki calmed us, "They can't hear us anyway. The  
  
important thing to remember now is that we can't be seen. Otherwise, the spell will lose its  
  
effect,"  
  
Stealthily and carefully, Tsuki, Artemis, the Sailor Senshi and I crawled behind a  
  
"wall" of stone statues that were all of a dark woman with extremely long hair.  
  
"Geez! Mistress Cassandra sure loves promoting herself," commented Sailor  
  
Jupiter.  
  
"Yeah," Sailor Venus agreed, "She's even worse than Rei-chan!"  
  
"Shut up, Venus!" growled Mars, with her face turning red as her sailor suit.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't promote myself at all," said Pisces.  
  
"She wasn't talking about you!" Mars snapped.  
  
"So you have a habit of promoting yourself, huh? What's the matter? You afraid  
  
nobody will notice you unless you draw attention to your so-called talents?"  
  
"I swear, if you weren't a fellow Senshi I'd--"  
  
"Mars! Pisces! Give it a rest, will you? Honestly, I almost wish I was Mistress  
  
Cassandra or one of her henchmen, just so I wouldn't have to hear your bickering right  
  
now!" Sailor Aquarius commanded, stepping between the two.  
  
We turned our attention to Orion, who was talking to a man who looked exactly  
  
like him! They were both clothed in the same black outfit. Had Orion not been holding the  
  
necklaces he had plundered from us, I don't think we would have been able to tell them  
  
apart!  
  
"Good work, Number Two," Orion praised his "twin", "With all these Zodiac  
  
Gems, I may not need the other half of the Gemini one yet,"  
  
"Gemini!" Aquarius gasped, as if she had just stumbled upon a crucial fact.  
  
"Of course you need the other half, you idiot!" yelled a voice from the shadows, "I  
  
need every last one of those Gems in order to build up the Black Hole Empire!"  
  
"I realize that now, Mistress. please forgive my ignorance," Orion apologized,  
  
bowing. A purple light shined on the "Mistress", who was lounging on a magnificent black  
  
throne. I matched her face with those on the statues.  
  
Well, keep looking for them," she scowled, "And while you're at it, find those  
  
annoying Sailor Senshi and DESTROY THEM!" Then she disappeared from sight.  
  
"Tsuki, do you have any clue who that Number Two guy is?" Sailor Pisces asked  
  
the gold cat.  
  
"Not even the slightest idea. Mercury?"  
  
"I'm getting an analysis on him right now," replied the blue soldier, while expertly  
  
tapping on that tiny contraption of hers, "It seems that Number Two's DNA matches  
  
Orion's exactly, and I've detected cloning powers coming from the Gemini Gem!"  
  
"What's cloning?" I asked, before Aries could. Artemis gave us a brief explanation  
  
of what cloning was. He said that even in his time it is not fully developed or understood,  
  
so I think Sailor Aries and I understood the concept as best we could.  
  
"So that's how I was able to blast Orion away so easily," Aries realized.  
  
"And it wasn't really Orion, it was his clone!" Aquarius exclaimed, "He's been  
  
using part of the Gemini Gem to make copies of himself, so he won't be harmed,"  
  
"The little wimp! I can't believe Orion doesn't even fight his own battles!" Sailor  
  
Mars huffed.  
  
"Never mind that, I've got a plan," Aquarius announced.  
  
After she had gotten our attention, Sailor Aquarius proceeded to tell us her idea.  
  
We were supposed to pair up and attack from the four corners of the room, combining our  
  
powers if possible. I wondered what my own power was. Would Tsuki tell me when the  
  
time was right? Or would I have to figure it out all by myself?  
  
First, Sailor Mercury used an attack called "Shabon Spray", which filled the room  
  
with bubbles, creating some sort of fog. Then, while hidden by the fog, the pairs each took  
  
a place in a corner . Aquarius was with Pisces, I was with Aries, Mars was with Venus,  
  
and Mercury was with Jupiter. When the fog dissolved, we were ready.  
  
"AQUARIUS...PEACE SHOWER!!!" Sparkly stuff rained from the ceiling and  
  
distracted Orion and his clone.  
  
"PISCES...FISH WHIP!!" Sailor Pisces used a long green whip to tie up Orion  
  
and his clone in seconds. The Sailor Zodiacs' powers may have been limited, but they sure  
  
knew how to use them!  
  
"What the--GAAH!" the twin evildoers screamed helplessly as the four Inner  
  
Senshi combined their powers to make one big energy ball and threw it at them!  
  
"Taurus, you'll have to attack alone," Aries told me sadly, "My 'Aries Angry  
  
Silence' is no good in this situation, and it's all I have,"  
  
"Jesucristo!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in frustration. That was real  
  
smart, Aquarius. Stick the newcomer with the powerless one. I was about to put my hands  
  
back down, when I felt those horns that were still on my head.  
  
"Well, I might as well put these things to a good use," I sighed and stepped out of  
  
the corner. Before I knew what I was doing, I shouted: "TAURUS...DOUBLE STAB!"  
  
and my horns extended all the way to where our two enemies stood. The energy ball had  
  
broken the whip, but along with my attack, it had also turned the clone to a pile of sand,  
  
and had left the original badly injured. Orion had just enough strength to take a gold key  
  
from his pocket, hold it up and say, "Just take me to the other half of the Gemini Gem,  
  
NOW!" Then, he vanished, just like Mistress Cassandra.  
  
"There's no time to lose!" voiced Sailor Aquarius, holding another gold key, "If  
  
Orion finds the other piece before we do, who knows what kind of powers he'll have?!"  
  
"Actually, right now he doesn't have any pieces," I grinned, showing the team the  
  
Gemini necklace I had around one of my horns.  
  
"How did you..." Sailor Mercury gasped.  
  
"Hey, my Papi is a pirate you know, and pirates are excellent thieves,"  
  
(End of Diary Four) 


	5. Diary Five, Part One: The Birth of Sailo...

Star Diaries : The Sailor Zodiacs By: Luna and Usagi Based on an idea by Tomasu Jeshika Diary Five: Part One --The Birth of Sailor Gemini (Translated from Ancient Greek)  
  
May 28, 517 BC  
  
Dear Journal, Diaries are for dummies like my twin brother Damon (By the way, he really is keeping one. I'd read it, but he has such awful handwriting, the task is impossible!) This is a journal, a journal of what's been going on since my brother found this broken necklace that given him powers like the Gods (lucky!). I'm Zoë Parthenos. I live with Damon in the bustling and prosperous city of Athens, Greece. While my brother trains for the Olympics, I'm stuck here caring for the newly-built Parthenon Temple. Talk about boring! Ugh! Curse the female race! Boys have all the fun. Oh, why couldn't Damon and I have been born identical twins?? Well, complaining isn't going to get me anywhere. Besides, every now and then something exciting does happen at the Parthenon, like when this morning, eight strange girls and two cats appeared out of nowhere and were sprawled across the shoulders of the ten-times-larger-than-life statue of the goddess Athena! "Jeez! Does Sailor Pluto have any idea where these time portals lead, or does she pick them herself?" said the tall brunette, looking frustrated. "Well, if she is picking them, she's not doing a very good job of it!" declared the white haired girl, folding her arms. "You know, I think I've been here before..." voiced the blonde. "I find that highly unlikely, Minako," argued the girl with blue hair cut even shorter than a boy's, "We're inside the Parthenon, only it's brand new!" (DUH! Of course it's brand new! These people were confusing me.) "Ah-well, then, in that case, she kinda has been here before, Ami," the white cat corrected her. (This confused me even more. Either this cat had received the power of speech from the Gods, or he actually was a god in feline form.) "You see, back in her Sailor V days, Minako won a trip to Hawaii, but ended up on a flight to Greece instead--" Minako clapped her hand over the cat's mouth. "Artemis!! You promised never to talk about that!" (Now I got it. The white cat was no god.) "Excuse me," I called up to them, "Are you all goddesses, or is it just Artemis who brought you here?" "Artemis, that girl down there thinks you're the virgin hunting goddess of the Moon!" Minako giggled, "See? I told you you're a transsexual cat!!" She doubled over in a fit of laughter. "Sorry to disappoint you little girl, but I'm a male and proud of it!" Artemis yelled back at me. (I could have sworn he was blushing, but cats don't blush...do they?) "Besides, I've got a better question for you: HOW DO WE GET DOWN FROM HERE?!?" He stood up on his hind legs when he asked that, but then he lost his balance, slipped, and came staggering down towards the hard mosaic floor. "Artemis!!!" the others screamed in terror. "I'll catch you! I'll catch you!" I hollered, while running to "Athena's" feet with open arms. The cat fell right through them and landed perfectly on all fours. Okay, so I didn't catch him. "Well, that's one way to get down, I guess," I said, "You can also use a rope or a chain, or--" Before I could give them any more options, I heard Minako say: "Hey, that gives me an idea. Thanks, Kid! VENUS CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!!" All of a sudden, her perfectly decent toga changed to the weirdest, skimpiest outfit I'd ever seen! Then she shouted: "Venus....Love Me Chain!!" The phrase made a long, gold, glowing chain of hearts come out of Minako's hand that reached all the way to the floor. "Good thinking, Sailor Venus!" said the golden cat. (By this time, I was not at all surprised that the other cat could talk too. For all I knew, she could've been a goddess as well.) One by one, the girls and the cat climbed down the chain, which amazingly stayed up in the air without anyone holding it. Sailor Venus turned back into Minako. The other cat's name was Tsuki. The girls also told me who they were,(They're Time Travelers, from the distant future!!) and I introduced myself. Now that I saw them closer up, they looked a little bit older than me (I'm thirteen years old, obviously so is Damon-- but he's younger by 2 minutes.), and they were all pretty enough to be goddesses, that's for sure. If Damon was there he'd probably would have been drooling over every last one of them! Finally, the gold cat came up to me with a necklace in her mouth, and asked if I had seen one like it before. "That looks just like my brother Damon's necklace!" I gasped. "You have a brother?!?" the girls exclaimed. "Yeah, don't remind me, " I groaned, "Having a twin brother is a pain, especially an Olympics athlete whose ego is bigger than his brains," "I had a feeling Gemini might be twins..." Tsuki smiled, "Here, put this on," She gave me the broken pendant. But, as soon as put it on, I heard my brothers voice! "Hey, stop taking my shiny stone!!!" "Damon! Is that you?" I cried. "Who are you talking to?" asked Ami, while the others gave me strange looks. "You mean, you can't hear him?" "Wow.Zoe's voice is in my head.-I mean, ZOE HELP!!" "There he goes again! He sounds terrified!! I'm right here, in the Parthenon!!" I said. I was getting worried now. "No, you're not, you are inside of my head! You can't fool me --No! You can't have it!! Stop!!!!!!!" "Oh my gods!! You guys, Damon's in trouble, at the Olympics Stadium!!!" "How is she doing that?" Ami wondered. "Can they read each other's minds?" Rei figured. "Maybe it's because of the Gems," Jeshika guessed. "In any case, I'll bet Orion's behind it!" said Artemis, getting us back on track Girls, use your transformation power to teleport to the Olympics Stadium!" "Right!" the girls responded like soldiers. "Zoë, use this to transform with them!" Tsuki presented lavender wand, trimmed in yellow ribbons and gold. It had a star with the Roman numeral two (?) on it. Who? What? What am I supposed to do with this thing?" "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" "AQUARIUS ZODIAC POWER MAKE UP!" "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" "PISCES ZODIAC POWER MAKE UP!" "MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" "ARIES ZODIAC POWER MAKE UP!" "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" "TAURUS ZODIAC POWER MAKE UP!" "You know, I think I'll take a wild guess on what I'm supposed to say now," I declared, and waved my wand in the air as I had seen the others do, "GEMINI ZODIAC POWER MAKE UP!!!" After a really sensational transformation sequence, I was like, somebody else. Just like Minako was Sailor Venus, I was now Sailor Gemini-- and I was in the craziest getup I'd ever seen! It was kinda like Sailor Venus' outfit, only light purple with bright yellow bows in the front and back. My shoes were also a light purple, with crossed straps reaching halfway between my ankles and my knees. A breathed a sigh of relief when I found out my magenta hair was still up in the usual two twisted pigtails tied with lavender ribbons. If I had ended up with a wacky hairdo, that would have just been too much. Although, now that I saw the other girls, my clothes didn't seem so strange. "So where is this Olympics Stadium?" asked Sailor Jupiter. "Not far. Follow me!" I replied. I was surprised at how fast we could run in those tiny sailor suits. It seemed like seconds later we were at our destination--and we weren't even tired! We easily climbed up the wall that shielded the rest of the world from seeing ...about twenty or so frantic, naked men cowering behind the equipment! I think we were all drooly-faced for about two minutes before Sailor Mercury slapped us to remind us why we were there in the first place. "You mean we didn't come here to watch all the beautiful naked guys...?" said Sailor Venus dreamily. "No!!" said Sailor Mercury, slapping Venus again, "Snap out of it, will you?" "Look! There's Damon with a blonde!" I shouted, pointing to my brother and some guy trying to take his amulet, "And what on Earth is he wearing?" "Oh, wow! He looks just like Tuxedo Kamen!" sighed Sailor Mars with hearts in her eyes, " Except he's got a purple tuxedo!" Puh-leez! As if anyone could possibly think my brother's attractive! Yuck!! So he's got longish thick purple hair, big gray eyes (like mine), and a bronze complexion. Big deal. Now, the guy that was attacking Damon--he was tasty- lookin'! I might plan on having some fun with him later... "Fine! If you're going to be stubborn about giving up the Gem, I'll have to introduce you to my friends," said the blonde slyly, conjuring up two men dressed like black bears, "Say hello to Ursa Major and Ursa Minor!!" He gave each of his creations two necklaces, then was gone in a puff of smoke. "Who was that guy, a god?" I asked. "More like a constellation," Mercury replied, "He calls himself Orion, and he's bad news," "Oh, yeah?" said Ursa Major (the bigger one), "Well, we're worse news...for you!" "You sissies gonna fight us or what? Orion didn't give us these Zodiac Gems for nothing," said Ursa Minor, making a whip with three extensions come out of the blue charm, "TAURUS LEATHER FLAGELLATION!" The metal tips at the ends of the extensions cut into the skin of Sailor Aquarius, Pisces, and Aries, which knocked them down and made all three of them cry out in pain. "Hey! Those are my friends!" shouted Sailor Taurus, glaring at Ursa Minor, "And that was my attack--I didn't even get a chance to use it yet! TAURUS DOUBLE STAB!" Sailor Taurus' horns got longer and longer until they reached Ursa Minor, and stabbed two deep holes in his chest. "Owieee...." Ursa Minor moaned as he dropped to his knees and tried to cover the holes with his "paws" so his green blood wouldn't spill all over the dirt floor. "How dare you hurt my little brother like that!" growled Ursa Major in fury, "I have no choice but to cremate you all! ARIES...SPARK COMBUSTION!!" He turned two little flames from his thumbs into a great ball of fire that he hurled right at us! "Mercury...Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury used her water power to put out the inferno before it could hit us. Unfortunately, it had no effect on Ursa Major. "So....you girls like to play with water, huh?" the Big Bear bellowed, "Hope you like surfing, too! PISCES...RED TIDE TSUNAMI!" The biggest wave I'd seen in my entire life was heading straight for us! "I'm scared, Zoë, what do we do?" Damon whimpered. I tried to think quickly. "There's nothing we can do!" Sailor Mars realized, "None of our attacks are the type to fight it, and the enemy has the Zodiac Gems!!" That gave me a brilliant idea! "Wait a minute!" I cried, "Jump, Senshi! Jump out of the way!" Four of the girls leaped to one side of the Stadium, the other four almost flew to the other, "Venus, can you use your Chain to tie up Ursa Major?" "I got a better idea! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!!" before he knew what hit him, Ursa Major was stunned by the charms of Sailor Venus. I quickly slipped the amulets off of him, and threw them to their rightful owners. Taurus did the same with the ones Ursa Minor had (by this time he was still too weak to defend himself). Once Pisces had her Gem back, the spell was reversed, and the red harbor wave crashed into the Bear Brothers without giving them a chance to escape! However they were still breathing when the water finally drained away. Damon and I put an end to that. (teeheeheeheehee!) "GEMINI...CHAOS LASER!!!" my brother and I uttered in one voice. We each shot a bright yellow beam out of our right palms that randomly bounced back and forth all over the place until precisely hitting their target. The brothers dissolved into two piles of sand that blew away in the breeze. "ZOE!!! You dumb person! You killed them!" Damon whispered in shock. "You helped!" I snapped and whacked him upside the head. "Oh my Gods. I'm a bad person!" Damon whined. He finally felt the whack that I gave him, and looked around to see who did it. "Why does something keep hitting my head??" Damon whined some more. "Because you were stupid again and didn't defend yourself when Orion tried to steal your half of the Gemini Gem!" "That has nothing to do with this! Why would the thing that keeps hitting me care about that?" my brother argued. I smacked my forehead in frustration. I'm gonna stop writing before I record any more of the ridiculous stuff my brother said. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- May 29, 517 BC  
  
Dear Journal, The Sailor Senshi and I were hanging around the Olympics Stadium all day today, just in case that Orion showed up again. I mean as long as Damon keeps wearing his half of the Gemini Gem, we have to be there to protect him. He still has no idea how to use his powers, so we have to make sure he doesn't misuse them. If I were him I would use the "Gemini Twin Confusion" thingy Tsuki told us about to help me cheat at footracing (eh heh heh...), but he's not smart enough to try that, so I'm not that worried. "...I still can't believe those youma were able to use our own powers against us!" Hime asserted angrily. "I can't believe Orion was stupid enough to leave all the Zodiac Gems with a couple of youma!!" Makoto laughed. "Me either, but aren't you glad he did?" Jeshika smiled. "I have to admit, Orion's idiocy made getting the Gems back a whole lot easier," said Ami. "Well, I'm getting sick of all this fighting evil talk. Why don't we climb the wall again and watch the athletes train?" I suggested. "I think we should do that," Ami warned us, "I mean, what if they're having another...um, dress rehearsal?" "You mean UN-dress rehearsal!!" Minako giggled, and started climbing.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ami, you're such a wuss!" said Makoto, who grabbed Ami's hand and climbed up with the rest of us. "Yeah, Ami!" Rei agreed, "Besides, how many times are you gonna get an opportunity like this?" "I still think we shouldn't be doing this," said Ami. As soon as we got to the top of the wall, ten stark naked footracers sped past us, and another ten followed. (Drool City!!) "Okay, now I KNOW we shouldn't be doing this!!!" Ami cried, looking away. "Hey! What are you girls doing up there!" a harsh male voice greeted us. We all looked down and saw the angry face of the trainer. I knew that he was from (first of all) the fact that he was fully clothed, and (second) because he looked older in years than the athletes. Quickly, we crept behind the wall again. I had another one of my great ideas. "Gemini...Twin Confusion!!" I whispered, using the power of my Zodiac Gem to produced a girl that looked exactly like me, "Wow! This thing really works!" "Of course it works, but what are you gonna do with her?" Jeshika asked me. "Just watch," I replied, then turned to my clone, "Go over the wall, and distract them," "Uhh...okay," she mumbled, and obediently jumped over the wall. As soon as she was out of our sight, we heard a long "Oooooohhhh!!" come from her. "Yup, she's definitely an exact copy of me!" I affirmed. "Should we watch?" Minako grinned evilly. "Naa, I think we've had enough eye candy for today," Reira decided. On the outside, the rest of us agreed, but Ami still had to drag us down from that wall! Orion never did show up, so when Damon's training was over for the day, we left the Stadium and headed back to the Parthenon to get some rest. Maria was the first one to fall asleep, but most of us stayed up. The other chosen Sailor Zodiacs filled Damon and me in with what had been going on until now. Tsuki guarantees us we'll be time traveling again, maybe even tomorrow! I'm so excited! That's why I'm not sleeping now like everyone else. (End of Diary Five--Part One) 


	6. Diary Five, Part Two: As Told By the Gem...

Star Diaries: The Sailor Zodiacs By: Luna and Usagi Based on an idea by Tomasu Jeshika Diary Five:Part Two--As Told By the Gemini Knight (Translated from Ancient Greek)  
  
May 27, 517 BC  
  
Dear Mr. Journal,  
  
This is weird. Really weird. As if being the only thirteen-year old in an Olympic team full of almost-grownup athletes wasn't bad enough, I'm really popular and everyone wants to be my best friend! My twin sister Zoë says that's a good thing, but I don't like popular people. They're mean. They all think I'm stupid, but I know that I am an intelli..intelli.a much more smarter person than them. Zoe told me so, and she's one of those people that doesn't EVER say anything stupid! Anyways, my name is Damon (just in case you didn't know, Mr.Journal.) I'm gonna tell you what happens at Olympics Training every day. Oh yeah, and I live with my sister in the new temple that was just built a year or two ago. I think it's called the Parthanon...or the Marathon. I dunno. Okay, I think I've said enough about that subject. The REALLY weird thing that happened today was that I found this really cool rock. It was purple and shiny and it was set in this broken gold thingie with a leather strap tied to it. It looked like it was just my size, so I put it on, and it was! As soon as I did, it felt like a little massaging thingy! It was cool! Later, at training, this one guy Achilles said "Hiya, buddy!" when I walked into the stadium. He says that every day, but today, it made me really mad, so I decided that I was gonna take revenge! "OH HI SHMUDDY!" I shouted, and raised my hand to slap him. Instead, this beam of yellow light shot out of my palm, and bounced back and forth all over the stadium until finally it hit Achilles in his other set of lungs. He cried. Meanwhile, the other guys had jumped out of the way. "Where in Hades did that come from?!" exclaimed one of the athletes. "Yeah Damon, how come you never told us you were a demigod?" said another one. "You mean I'm a demigod? Really? Does that mean one of those gods up in Mount Olympus is my daddy? Coohoohool!" I tried to think of what it would be like to be a Big God up on Mount Olympus, but my brain started bubbling. All of a sudden, somebody shook me awake. "WHAAT?!" I freaked out, and started slapping him. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!" "Hey! What else was I supposed to do to wake you up? You were staring into space, and moaning with drool hanging out of your mouth! That's just gross, man." "Oh. Sorry." I wiped the drool from my face. "Well, you'd better keep these newfound powers of yours under control, Parthenos!" said the coach harshly. "Um, I'll try, but I didn't even know I had these powers until just now, so I don't know if I can control them yet...Is that okay?" I explained. "Well you have to! Otherwise you're gonna get at least one of our athletes hurt, if not killed! Ya get it?" "Nope!" I grinned. The coach looked kinda mad at me, I don't know why. "Arrghh! I give up," the coach sighed and rolled his eyes backwards, "All right, let's get to work! We'll start with the discus." The new guy Orion was first. He's really good at this stuff. He threw the flat, round thingie halfway across the stadium! And by the way, the Olympics Stadium is really, really big, so it's kinda hard to throw it that far. "Perfect, Orion!" praised the coach, "Damon, you're next." Meekly, I picked up the discus. I tried to copy Orion's position, and thrusted the discus as hard as I could. I fell. Everybody laughed...that is, until they saw a hole in the wall! "Damon, you made the discus go all the way across the stadium, and straight through the wall! I'll bet it's still going!" said an athlete excitedly. "No I didn't, I'm innocent!" I shouted. Everyone groaned and threw up their arms. Geez, why do they always do that whenever I say something? Maybe it's a trend. I'll try it too sometime. All day I kept being the best at everything we practiced. Every time I did something, I could feel power coming from the stone on my necklace. By the end of the day, everyone had pretty much backed off, but I don't know why. Orion was the only one who tried to get closer to me. "Hey Damon, why don't you come over to my place and have a few drinks?" Orion offered, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Get your hands off my buddy!" Achilles shouted, "He's supposed to come over to my place, and have drinks with me! Right, buddy?" He looked at me. "Oh.hi..SHMUDDY." I replied, casually. Heheh. I am so good at this revenge thing. "Well who said he was your friend?" Orion snapped, "From how he treated you this morning, I don't think Damon considers you to be much of a friend." "You take that back right now, or I'll...!" Achilles warned. With that they both started throwing punches at each other. "What are they doing? I don't remember the coach teaching us that. Is this a demo of what we're learning tomorrow?" I asked one of the athletes that hadn't gone home yet. "Damon! They're fighting! You gotta break it up!" he said. "Why?" I didn't understand, so I didn't do anything. Suddenly, I had the urge.to dance. I started dancing to some music playing in my head.it was fun! I stepped forward, and back..forward, and back again.doo doo doo doo doooo! Someone tapped my shoulder, and I stopped. "Damon, did you know you just knocked Orion and Achilles to the ground?" asked another athlete. "I did? Why didn't I notice?....OH! Wait, I know, I didn't notice, because I was too busy dancing! Yeah, that's why.man, that was bugging me for awhile there, I was thinking 'How did I mi.miss.eheh? BYE!" The guys were glaring at me, and they looked really angry, so I decided to run home, because I think Orion and the got mad and started chasing me. I don't know if they followed me all the way home or not. When I got to the temple, I looked behind me and didn't see anybody, so I guess they gave up somewhere along the way. Zoë was sleeping on the feet of the statue of the smart goddess, I forgot her name. I tapped my sister so she would wake up, but she fell over to the floor. She woke up anyway. "Oww...Damon, why did you push me?" she asked. "I didn't." "Yes you did. It hurt too!" "Okay, I did then. Anyways, guess what?" "What?" Zoë sighed. "I was really good at training today," "You mean you behaved yourself?" "No, I kept beating everyone at the events." "You?" Zoë snickered, then giggled, then broke into a really long and loud laugh that made her face red and tears were coming out of her eyes. "What? What's so funny?" I demanded, with my hands on my hips. My sister wiped her eyes and took a deep breath to keep from laughing too hard. "Damon, you can't even throw a discus straight...I don't know why they let you in that training program in the first place!" Zoë continued bubbling over with laughter. "I can too throw a discus straight!" I argued, "I can throw it really far too! Watch!" I got a plate (since we don't have any discuses at home) and flung it straight through two pillars of the temple. The plate came out on the other side through two more pillars, and kept on going! "Ha! See? Told ya!" I said confidently. Zoë just stared at me with her mouth hanging wide open. "How. Did. You. Do that?!?" Zoë finally said. Suddenly she noticed my necklace. "Where did you get this pendant?" she asked me. "Found it on the ground before I got to the Stadium," I replied, "Isn't it cool?" "Yeah, it is. So you found it before you started training today, huh?" "Uh, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" "Gimmie that necklace. I think I just figured out something." "Okay..." I took off the necklace and gave it to my twin. She's really smart. "Now throw another plate." She commanded. I got another plate and threw it. This time, it just smashed into the statue and broke. "NO!! The plate's lying! I can too throw it far!!..It's just jealous!" I stammered. "It's just as I thought..." Zoë said mysteriously, "Tell me, Damon, did anything else strange happen when you were at training?" "Well, I did try to hit this one guy, 'cause he made me mad, and this yellow light came out of my hand. I think I hurt him really bad too." "Are you serious?" Zoë gasped, "Show me! Try to hit that rock over there." I raised my hand, and gave the huge rock a good, hard slap. But, no light came, and the rock hit me instead. "The rock is jealous too!" I whined, "How come it didn't work?" "Sorry. I knew that was gonna happen. Here, try it again with the necklace on," I put the pendant back on, and aimed for the rock. This time the yellow light came out of my hand, bouncing back and forth until it hit the rock and blew it to pieces! Just like when I hit Achilles! "Aha! That proves it! Damon, do you get what I was trying to do?" "Nope!" Zoë groaned and threw her arms up in the air. I guess she was "in" on the trend too. "Look, the necklace you found today gives you strength, skill, and some kind of special powers. When you have it on, you can do all kinds of really impressive stuff, but when you're not wearing it you're just your normal weakling of a self! You got it?" "Ohhh....Yeah I see it now." "But you gotta make sure you keep it a secret, and don't let anyone else touch it!" "Okay...why?" "Just to be safe, okay? Now come on, it's time for dinner," So Zoë made dinner and we ate it. The food didn't look very nice, but it still tasted great! Later we said our prayers to the smart goddess and went to bed. Zoe's already asleep, but I'm still up, telling you stuff, Mr. Journal. Now I have nothing else to say, so I'm going to sleep too. Bye! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- May 29, 517 BC  
  
Dear Diary, Yesterday I learned some new things and met eight gorgeous girls from another world! They said that they traveled through Time to get here. Hmm...Time. I wonder where that is? I'll have to ask them sometime. It's gotta be really far away or else they wouldn't act so weird. Then again, they've gotta be really smart to know how to speak Greek so well! Anyways, yesterday at training I found out Orion's a really mean guy. He tried to take my necklace, but Zoë and her pretty new friends saved me. They all have god-like powers, even me and Zoë! Like, sometimes I can hear my sister's voice inside my head, even when she's not there, and we can both shoot lights out of our hands! I also got a new outfit I can only wear when I'm using my powers, but I don't really like it, 'cause it doesn't match the girls' clothes, and it gives me wedgies. Oh yeah, and the goddess Artemis is helping us out. I never knew she had a cat form, or a sister named Tsuki who also looks like a cat. Oh well, according to Zoë there's a lot of stuff I don't know. Artemis got really mad at me for calling her a goddess. I guess she was trying to be normal so the rest of us wouldn't feel bad. Tsuki was trying to explain something about the necklaces, but I wasn't really paying attention. Whatever it is, it's probably not that important. I do remember that one of the girls (I think it was Jeshika) said we have to time travel again tomorrow so we can find the other necklaces before Orion gets them. He's really mad at us for stealing the ones he already had. What's so special about them anyway? (End of Diary Five--Part Two) 


	7. Diary Six: Still No Cure For Cancer

Star Diaries: The Sailor Zodiacs By: Luna and Usagi Based on an idea by Tomasu Jeshika Diary Six: Still No Cure for Cancer  
  
June 22, 2889  
  
I knew they would be coming. Every month or so the data on the history discs at school changes, all on its own. Names of famous people like the American hippie Jeshika Tomasu and the Italian Renaissance model Hime Kaseino have vanished from all the historical records. I know where they've gone, though. Everyone knows. All of these people were chosen to wear the powerful Zodiac Gems and to fight the evil forces of the Black Hole Empire. Everyone keeps asking me when am I going to join the Sailor Zodiacs, since I, Befurinu Karitsuma, am the lucky owner of the Cancer Gem. Last month, when the name Damon Parthenos disappeared from a list of early Olympic athletes, I knew I'd be next. I've been waiting anxiously for three weeks, and finally my day has come! It all began this morning at school. I was late, as usual, but as I was dashing to class I stopped in my tracks. Right there in the front office were ten new students; 8 girls in 9th grade uniforms and a boy and girl in 7th grade uniforms. But, these were no ordinary students; they were none other than Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Jeshika Tomasu, Reira Musaa, Hime Kaseino, Maria DeCastillo, and Zoë and Damon Parthenos! I stood there in the doorway mesmerized, and all I could think of was Oh my God, it's the Sailor Senshi! They're not even two meters away from me! Oh my God... "...and you eight are enrolled in Miss Gendou's 9th grade class." I heard the assistant principal say. I snapped to attention. Miss Gendou is my teacher! "I can take the new students to their class, ma'am!" I said eagerly. "Well, that would be nice of you, ari-gatou." the assistant principal replied. She checked her watch. "Wait a minute, young lady! Do you have a hall pass?" "Ano ne...Gomen-nasai, no time! We gotta get to class now!" I said quickly as I hurried out the door with the Sailor Senshi close behind me. After dropping the twins off to their class, the Sailor Senshi and I arrived at Miss Gendou's classroom. "You're late again, Befurinu. You do realize you have detention this afternoon since this is your third tardy this week." Miss Gendou said sternly, adjusting her glasses. "I know, Gendou-san. Gomen-nasai!" I muttered as I bowed nervously, "But I was just showing these exchange students the way to their new class-- which just happens to be this one." I stepped aside and let the Sailor Senshi inside. Suddenly, everyone gasped and started crowding around them, talking excitedly. I heard students saying stuff like: "Oh my God, it's them!" and "I can't believe we're actually standing in the same room as the Sailor Senshi!" "Y-you all know who we are?" Jeshika stammered. "See, I knew I'd be famous someday!" sighed Minako with stars in her eyes. "Famous? Are you kidding? You guys are legendary!" exclaimed one student. "Yeah, the adventures of the Sailor Senshi and the Sailor Zodiacs have been told of for centuries!" declared a geek student with big glasses. "Would you all be quiet about the Senshi stuff?" I whispered loudly, "The Enemy could be lurking around here right now!" "Gee, Befurinu, you almost sound like you're one of us!" Makoto laughed. "Oh, you can just call me Befu-chan!" I smiled, "And actually, I am one of you." I showed them my pendant as proof. "That's the Cancer Gem, all right!" said Jeshika. "Well, that saves us a lot of time." said Rei. "Okay, that's enough chatter, class. We need to get back to our Stone Analysis Lab." Miss Gendou interrupted us. "Oh, I LOVE labs!" Ami shouted in delight. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes and raised eyebrows as she skipped into the laboratory. The Senshi rolled their eyes. "Aa Kami-sama! Ami actually enjoys class work?" I whispered to Makoto. "Ano, she is a genius, ne?" she shrugged. I saw Ami's eyes get all wide and starry as we came into the laboratory. It didn't make sense to me why she was so impressed with such ordinary classroom lab equipment, but I guess science has changed a lot in the last eight centuries. "Now class, I want you to choose partners and analyze the stone at your station." Miss Gendou instructed, "Each pair will determine the elements that make up their stone as well as the stone's properties and potential energy level. You will then identify your stone based on your observations. Begin!" "Do you have any idea what we're supposed to do?" I asked Minako, who I had decided to be partners with. "Not a clue." she sighed with a sweat drop. ^_^; Rocket scientists we are not. I looked around to see if I could figure it out from what everyone else was doing. Rei and Reira were arguing over which tools to use, Jeshika was adjusting the daisies behind her ears using her reflection in the blank screen in front of her, and Maria was asleep in her chair. The rest of the Sailor Senshi looked as clueless as Minako and I were! I glanced over at Ami and Hime, who were working together. Ami was, of course, already done with the assignment, and had typed up a full report to go with it! Now she was using Hime's Aries Gem to do another analysis. "Sugoi! I can't believe these results!!" Ami exclaimed. "Nani?" Hime, Minako and I responded. The three of us crowded around Ami as she read the data from the screen. "'Crystalline Solid form...hardness higher than a diamond's...compressed energy enough to destroy an entire planet'! And look at this! The elements included are Silver and Imperium!" "But that would mean the Aries Gem is really..." Minako gasped. "...A piece of Silver Imperium Crystal, I know!" Ami said excitedly. When the other Senshi heard this, they all rushed over to Ami. "Ami, analyze my Pisces Gem too! Maybe it'll get the same results." said Reira, handing her pendant to the girl genius. Ami scanned the stone into the machine and sure enough, the analysis was exactly the same as the Aries Gem. "This is amazing!" Ami exclaimed, "Jeshi-chan, let me see your Aquarius Gem." The hippie took off her necklace and gave it to her. "Far out, this is so groovy! All of us Sailor Zodiacs get our powers from pieces of Silver Imperium Crystal!!" Jeshika smiled. (I cringed at her use of the ancient word "groovy." Will I ever get used to that?) "I don't get it.isn't Usagi's Silver Imperium Crystal, the only one in the universe?" Makoto reasoned. "But there could be more of it. Remember the sword we used to kill Queen Beryl? That was made of Silver Imperium Crystal as well" Ami explained. "Oh yeah, I remember that now." the ponytailed brunette realized, "No wonder the Sailor Zodiacs' powers are so much stronger than ours." The bell rang for class to end, and most of the students filed out of the classroom. A thin girl with dark crimson eyes and long dirty blonde hair swept up into a high ponytail stood in the doorway so that the Sailor Senshi and I were forced to stay inside. "Give them to me." She said with absolutely no expression at all. "What are you talking about? What do you want?" I inquired nervously. "You know very well what I want, Sailor Cancer, now hand them over!" "Who are you, and why are you harassing my students? You all need to get to your next class." said Miss Gendou sternly. "We don't need to go anywhere. I am Megami Shino and what I'm doing is none of your business, so back off, you old hag!" the mysterious girl snapped. "How dare you speak to me that way!" gasped the teacher, "I have a right mind to send you to the principal's office right now, young lady!!" "If you had a right mind, you'd leave before you get hurt." the dirty blonde responded in that expressionless voice, then revealed the star- topped wand in her hand. "SCORPIO ZODIAC POWER.MAKE UP!!" Suddenly the room was filled with flashing red lights, and Megami's entire body became covered with what looked like a thousand scorpions. (Miss Gendou screamed bloody murder at the sight, and ran out the door as fast as her tiny feet could carry her!) When the transformation was complete, Megami was wearing a dark red sailor uniform with black bows. "Are you.Sailor Scorpio?" Hime asked. "That's impossible!" cried Ami in disbelief, "Sailor Scorpio isn't supposed to show up for another four chapters." "Well, the author needed me to come in early to make the plot of this story a little more interesting. Besides, I got tired of waiting, now give me the Zodiac Gems!!" Scorpio demanded. "I-I don't get it," I stammered, "If you're a Sailor Senshi like us.why-why are you against us?" "Because she was smart enough to choose the side that's obviously going to win in the end." said a male voice I'd rather not have recognized. I looked to the doorway, and there was Orion in all his sexy splendor, clad in a flowing black cape, black Arabian pants, black Arabian slippers and a golden belt with three large stars on it. Did I mention he was shirtless? Ohh yeah. I couldn't help but notice how his perfect bronze tan went so well with his long, beautiful blond hair. He lowered his ever-present purple sunglasses and stared at me with those icy blue-gray eyes. The creep. "I should've known you were going to show up." I voiced coldly. "Is Scorpio one of your little minions? Is she even a real Sailor Senshi?" "Oh, she's real all right," Orion smirked, "and she's more than just a 'minion,' as you so quaintly put it." He walked up to Sailor Scorpio and kissed her deeply. I was too shocked to speak-or even move, for about five minutes. Finally, I mustered up enough strength to say: "How could you do this? How could you choose her-and the Dark Side- over me? Is-is this why you left last January? It doesn't make any sense!" I dropped to the ground and started crying uncontrollably. The other girls stared at me and blinked in astonishment. "This makes even less sense to us." Ami stated. "Befu-chan, you and Orion used to be-an item??" Minako gasped, "How did that happen?" "Long story." I continued sobbing. "Ok, that's it, he is SO DEAD!!" growled Hime, her fists clenched. "Take this," said Jeshika, handing me my very own transformation wand, "Let's put an end to this knarly injustice!" "You're right," I sniffed. After wiping my tears away, I stood up. "Orion, this is officially over! CANCER ZODIAC POWER.MAKE UP!" What went through my body as I transformed for the first time felt like the cool of a moonlit summer night. One by one, the pieces of my sailor suit flashed onto me in the colors of a June sunset: a yellow collar, a yellow pleated skirt, red bows in the front and back, an orange star brooch, and a pair of yellow sandals adorned with little red circles. I was a new person. I was finally Sailor Cancer! Looking around, I could see the others had transformed as well. "Well, now that you're all dressed for the occasion, perhaps we should find a more suitable location for battle than this stuffy chemistry lab, shall we?" Orion said coolly, snapping his fingers twice. Instantly, we were in the middle of the football field, but Orion and Scorpio were nowhere to be found. "All right, where are they?" Sailor Jupiter scowled, slamming fist into her other hand, "Orion needs the crap beaten out of him for what he did to Befu-chan!!" "I wouldn't be so sure of myself if I were you, Jupiter!" said a voice from above, followed by an enormous energy shot that blasted the Soldier of Thunder and Lightning clear into the bleachers. We all ran up to Sailor Jupiter to make sure she was okay, then looked up to see a very pleased Orion and an amused Sailor Scorpio floating above us in mid-air. Just then, the Gemini Twins appeared with two cats I recognized as Tsuki and her brother Artemis. "We got here as fast as we could, but you would not believe how easily my baka brother gets distracted!!" Sailor Gemini panted. "Helloooo!!" shouted the Gemini Knight, waving his arms at our floating enemies. Sailor Gemini smacked her twin upside the head. He looked around, wondering where that sharp pain in his head came from, then continued waving. "DAMON! Stop waving like an idiot-" Sailor Gemini scolded him. "Forget Damon, he's in Damon Land, let's just take them down!" said Sailor Mars impatiently, "MARS. FLAME-" "Well that's not nice! We shouldn't take them down, we should let them fly in peace.." Damon interrupted. "Oh, stop being such a butthead, and let me fight! MARS.FLAME SNIPER!!" The Red Soldier shot an arrow made of fire at both Orion and Sailor Scorpio, but it didn't do much more than singe their clothes a little. Our enemies looked rather annoyed. "You fools!" Scorpio scoffed, "Don't you get it? Even your most powerful attacks cannot beat us! Why don't you just save yourselves the trouble and let us finish you off without struggling?" "Because," Aquarius replied, "We value our lives. and this planet, so much more than that, and we'll do whatever it takes to save everything. Right, girls?" "Right!" we all shouted. Sailor Aquarius raised her trident in the air and commanded us to combine powers. Each of us chanted our most powerful attack phrase. "Mercury. Aqua Rhapsody!" "Mars. Flame Sniper!" "Jupiter. Oak Evolution!" "Venus. Love and Beauty Shock!" "Aquarius. Waterfall Cascade!" "Pisces. Red Tide Tsunami!" "Aries. Spark Combustion!" "Taurus. Leather Flagellation!" "Gemini. Chaos Laser!!" Finally it was my turn. I opened my hand to summon whatever power I would be granted. In response, a golden wand decked out in pearls and with a ruby red crab on top appeared out of nowhere. Without thinking, I gripped the wand and held it out, chanting: "Cancer. Crab Invasion!!" With this last utterance, a solid white beam of energy shot towards Orion and Sailor Scorpio, but together they shot back something equally powerful, and the attacks ended up meeting in a giant explosion, causing everyone to get knocked to the ground. "What. just. happened??" panted Sailor Venus, looking around. The football field was completely destroyed, but everyone seemed unharmed; everyone except Orion, who was silent and motionless. Scorpio knelt down beside him, taking him in her arms. "Orion? Orion, are you all right? Please, speak to me, Orion!!" Sailor Scorpio practically screamed through her tears. Suddenly Orion stirred, looked up at Scorpio and placed his hand up to her cheek. "Megami-sama, gomen nasai." he whispered. "For what, my darling?" "I.I won't be able to capture those beautiful Zodiac Gems for you. However, you must live on, for the sake of the Black Hole Empire." "But, I don't care anymore about the Gems, or the Empire! I only want to be with you, Orion!" "Where I'm going, you can't go with me. not yet. Please, Megami-sama, serve Mistress Cassandra well." With one last kiss, Orion wasted his final breath, and then. he was gone. Without another word, Sailor Scorpio picked up Orion's corpse, turned around and started walking away. "Wait, Scorpio!" Aquarius called. The Dark Senshi stopped and turned to face us again, still silent, glaring at us with her cold, blood-crimson eyes. "Why don't you join us, and fight for good, instead of evil?" the Sailor Zodiac leader continued. "No. I will never, ever join you. I must avenge Orion, who you all took away from me. That means I will stop at nothing to acquire every last one of the Zodiac Gems, and I don't care if any of you or even I get killed in the process." Sailor Scorpio's voice was deathly calm and quiet. It gave me the chills just listening to her! "You should all consider yourselves lucky. I'm only letting you go this time because I must give Orion a proper funeral. But watch your backs, because I will be after you again soon." Finally, she vanished in a fine red and black mist to who knows where. "Awesome special effects! You know, we gotta do something like that for the opening of the next Olympics." said the Gemini Knight. Sailor Gemini smacked him on the back of the head. Again, he looked around to see what caused more sharp pain in his head, and then kept talking. "Anyways, I was thinking-" "Damon, you never think!" Sailor Gemini scolded her twin. "Don't be a dork, Zoe, be a shmork." Damon said, shaking his head in disappointment. "That made absolutely NO sense, Damon." Amy pointed out. "Well that's because your brain isn't complex enough to understand my Special Words." Damon said matter of factly. "In about six months, the rest of the Sailor Zodiacs should be awakened." Tsuki informed us, giving Aquarius the golden time key, "We must hurry if we're going to find them before Scorpio and Mistress Cassandra do." "You're right, Tsuki." Sailor Aquarius agreed, then turned to the rest of us, "Minna, let's go!"  
  
(End of Diary Six) 


End file.
